Solitude Of The Best Kind
by SweetSouthernBelle517
Summary: It was comfortable, sparsely furnished but neither of them cared.  All they did care about was each other.  ADULT CONTENT  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


"D'you think this is Heaven?" his voice was soft, almost hopeful from his position of curled up against Remus, arms wound around each other. Raven hair, soft and silky as it once had been, fanned over Remus' skin.

"Maybe. Maybe it's simply an extension of what we always tried to acheieve in life; a quiet moment or two, you know?"

"So you're dead then?" asked Sirius, eyes looking up and Remus felt something within his chest tighten at the clarity he found within them, the youth and sheer simplicity of love. He was younger than he had been when he had died; in fact, if Remus didn't know better (and truly - he didn't) he would say that he was in his early twenties.

It fit, for Remus _felt _as though he himself was in his early twenties.

"I believe so. I mean, I'm here with you, so that has to mean at some point during the final battle, I was hit with something," Remus said, his mind whirring slowly in the drowsy heat of the room. It wasn't a remarkable room, really.

It was comfortable, sparsely furnished but neither of them cared. All they did care about was each other.

Lips touching, Remus sighed and stretched, loving the feeling of his joints not aching and his bones for once feeling as though they fit into his body. Sirius deepened the kiss, arms tightening around the slender waist of Remus, their lips touching and tongues tangling.

Moaning between them, they found that even after it having been so long, they still knew the ways to drive their partner wild. In fact, Remus would almost swear that they'd gotten better at it.

It was satisfying, in more than the obvious way, to slip down that lithe and wiry body, feeling the play of muscles stretching on his way. Letting his senses be overwhelmed by the feel, taste, and scent of Sirius, he drew the head of his erection into his mouth. It had been so preciously long; forever it really seemed like. The last time he had been able to simply hold Sirius had been before that fateful day in Harry's fifth year.

Before he had seen him again, it had been five and a half long years. That long since his lips had wrought the groans from Sirius that he willingly let loose. They filled the room, deep and resonant in a way that made Remus almost want to cry. He had missed the simple _sound _of everything Sirius did. He took the entire length of Sirius into his throat, feeling the way every muscle in Sirius' body went stock still and he shuddered.

Remus didn't realize how much he had missed the taste of Sirius' release until he felt it hit his throat.

Swallowing, he reluctantly pulled away, pressing tenderly swollen lips along the expanse of bare chest until he could kiss Sirius as deeply as he wanted without fear of someone running in. Broad hands traveled across his body, skirting over scars and down until they cupped his ass.

His own erection, harder than before, ground against Sirius' thigh and when one of those broad hands wrapped around the length, Remus couldn't contain his yell. Arching into it, he could feel the sinews of his body stretching and pulling and that low chuckle in his ear from Sirius drove him wild.

"I've missed you so badly. Moony..oh Moony, I've missed you. The feeling of you against me, the way you always kept me so warm...the way your hand snakes into my hair to cling to me like it's doing now. All of it," Sirius whispered, his low voice nearly a purr as Remus shuddered, unable to tear his eyes away from the hand that stroked him.

It was comforting and erotic all at once; on one hand, literally, it was erotic to see his lover's hand sliding up and down his cock. On the other, hearing that rumble, almost a growl, and those words from Sirius' lips into his ear added another aspect to it that he hadn't considered before.

Sirius kept murmuring and stroking him and before he knew it, Remus was arching into that broad and calloused hand so hard he felt his joints creak. It was like a transformation melted down a hundred times and instead of leaving pain racing through every nerve in his body, warmth overtook him and things went black.

When his eyes opened, he wasn't surprised to see deep cobalt depths peering into his own with some amusement and mostly concern. He let his lips lazily explore the familiar territory of Sirius' for a long moment.

Sighing happily, they settled down when Remus smiled drowsily at his mate.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"I think this might be Heaven too."

* * *

Obviously, this AU and all that fun stuff. Just playing around with the muses to see what I could come up with...and voila!

Hopefully the spaces took LOL

Leave me a review...please?

* * *


End file.
